


Time For Your Punishment

by inhellorinhighwater



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Also sparklings have cribs, Is this how you deal with kids?, No but these are robots, Non-Sexual Spanking, Soundwave loves his kids but they test him, Spanking, cause I find that idea cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhellorinhighwater/pseuds/inhellorinhighwater
Summary: Soundwave tasks Frenzy and Rumble to watch over their sparkling sister Laserbeak, which is his mistake.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Time For Your Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Do you deal with kids in this manner? 
> 
> No. 
> 
> Will that stop me from writing fics where a parental/authority figure spanks someone under them/who looks up to them? 
> 
> Also no.

Despite what his creator believes, Rumble _does_ think. Sometimes.

Just not today.

“Hey dumbaft! Give her back!” Frenzy yells at Rumble, who promptly ignores him as he runs with their sparkling sister Laserbeak. “We’re gonna get in trouble!”

Rumble, still holding a chirping Laserbeak, laughs as he jumps onto Soundwave’s berth and then as he jumps back onto the floor. Frenzy is getting worried; their creator will offline them if anything happens to the young sparkling. He tries to reason with his brother again, but to no avail.

“Rumble, this is serious. Put her down in the crib so she can recharge!”

Rumble, who isn’t taking this seriously, drops her only to quickly pick her up before she can hit the ground. Frenzy feels the ache in his processor growing at watching his dumbaft brother with Laserbeak. He hopes that Soundwave won’t be coming back to their quarters anytime soon. Hopefully, Rumble will see reason and put their sister down for a nap in her crib before –

“Hey Frenzy! Watch this.” He yells as he hops back onto the berth. Frenzy starts running to catch up to his brother, but Rumble’s voice stops him. “Don’t do that! I’ll drop her.”

She’s chirping loudly now, and he wonders if her chips can be heard out in the hallway. “You’ll w _hat?”_ Frenzy can scarcely believe this. Rumble is going to get them killed. “You wouldn’t dare!”

It turns out that that is the wrong thing to say as Rumble starts tossing Laserbeak into the air before catching her. He walks closer to the edge of the berth as he does so. Frenzy is panicking now; what is that cassette thinking? Oh wait, that’s right! He’s not.

“Stop that! You’ll –“

That’s when Frenzy’s spark stops. Soundwave walks in and in what Frenzy thinks is his brother’s shock, Rumble drops Laserbeak and doesn’t catch her.

Neither Frenzy nor Soundwave are able to either.

~~

Soundwave cannot believe his older two creations. He had trusted them to watch over Laserbeak, but evidently, that was too much to ask them. At least they had looked guilty; it showing all over their young faces.

He had ordered Frenzy and Rumble into his chest and had rushed his sparkling to the medbay. He’s relieved when Hook assured him that Laserbeak will be fine. Self-repair will take care of all the damage, minimal as it was, thank Primus. It could have been a lot worse, though he doesn’t want to contemplate that _what-if_ scenario. 

Laserbeak is recharging against his shoulder, completely worn out. Soundwave feels… almost calm. Laserbeak is safe, her injuries will repair without the need of Hook’s interference.

This cannot go unpunished. He contemplates various punishments for the two ‘cons as he slowly walks back to his quarters. The punishments he’s been using as of late have proven ineffective. He’ll have to try something new. But what?

He reaches his quarters, opening and locking the door behind him once he’s entered. Frenzy and Rumble can wait; Laserbeak is his priority right now.

She’s cranky when he wakes her, and she’s softly chirping until Soundwave places a cube of low-grade energon against her lips. She slurps it up greedily and then falls back into recharging once she’s finished.

Soundwave gently places her in her crib. She’s too young to stay in his chest, but she’s growing quickly. Soon she’ll be able too.

He sits on his berth, now having to deal with the two troublesome ‘cons. He says a simple command, “Frenzy, Rumble: eject.”

They do, landing and staring at the floor as if it is the most interesting thing. He’s highly disappointed in them, and he makes that known through their bond.

Frenzy starts to tear up, angrily rubbing at his visor in an attempt to stop the tears. It won’t work, but Frenzy does this every time he cries. Soundwave has come to expect it. Rumble is more steadfast, though he is still looking at the floor.

“Frenzy, Rumble: punishment is required.”

Rumble speaks up, “We’re sorry boss. Are we gonna have to scrub the ship again?”

“Negative. Punishment ineffective. Human punishment is sufficient.”

“Human punishment?” Frenzy asks, confused. “W-what are you gonna do boss?”

Soundwave points to a corner, “Rumble: into corner. Frenzy: come here.”

They do as they’re told, albeit slowly. Once Frenzy is close to him, Soundwave grabs him and puts him over his knees. Rumble has a bewildered look on his face. “Rumble: turn around. Do not look back.”

Soundwave lifts his hand and brings it down on Frenzy’s aft, causing the youngling to _yelp._ He repeats his movements several more times, listening to his creation’s cries as he does. Rumble isn’t in the corner like he is supposed to be; he’s in front of Soundwave.

“Observation: punishment ineffe-“

Rumble is shaking his head _no,_ “Boss! It’s not Frenzy’s fault. He told me to stop but I didn’t –“

“Rumble: Back into corner.” He interrupts. “Lying is not tolerated.”

Frenzy is sniffling, and Rumble is adamant still. “I’m not lying! Frenzy told me to stop but I didn’t listen. You shouldn’t punish him.”

“Frenzy: True statement?”

Frenzy, who is still laying across Soundwave’s legs, shakes his head. “Y-yeah.”

This is a predicament. He’s never encountered this kind of situation before; he feels… ashamed. He has to make this right. “Frenzy –“

“Can y-you just let me up boss?”

Soundwave does. Frenzy is wiping at his face, and his creator feels unsure. Rumble is at his side now, patting his back. Should he comfort Frenzy? He decides that he should; Soundwave picks Frenzy up and cradles him against his chest.

“I wanna go inside boss.”

 _Not yet,_ he tells Frenzy through their bond. He points to the edge of the berth that’s against the wall. Frenzy crawls and sits, and lets out a small gasp as he does.

Rumble is still in front of him, so Soundwave just picks him up like his guilty creation weighs nothing. “Rumble: Do not wake Laserbeak.”

He doesn’t give Rumble a chance to respond. He smack’s Rumble’s aft once, then again, and then doesn’t stop. Soundwave has a steady rhythm going as he spanks the young Decepticon. Frenzy is feeling bewildered; Soundwave can sense that through their bond. Rumble’s guilt is still paramount in his mind, though soon the only thing in Rumble’s mind is how uncomfortable his aft is becoming.

Frenzy and Rumble, while not sparklings, are young. The only younger ‘con on the ship is Laserbeak. Younglings, Soundwave knows, are known to chirp when they’re in distress, something that carries on from their sparkling coding. It becomes dormant in adults, though it can be activated again through stress and trauma.

He repeats his order to Rumble, who simply turns his head and glares at his creator from over his shoulder. In response, Soundwave smacks him just a tad harder.

This continues for several klicks before Soundwave stops spanking Rumble. He lifts the crying youngling from his lap and places him against his chest. Soundwave scoots back until his back is against the wall. He motions for Frenzy to come over, which his mechling does.

He soothingly rubs both their backs as they snuggle him, and eventually, Rumble’s cries stop and is sniffling now. He continues rubbing.

“Boss?” Frenzy asks. “Can we recharge now?”

Soundwave finds that that’s a great idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it (: 
> 
> If you wanna read about any 'bot or 'con getting spanked in a non-sexual manner, just let me know. I don't promise to write it, but I'll definitely look into it.
> 
> How do you write Soundwave's speech )':


End file.
